


Anniversary mess!

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Parent!AU, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q comes home to his kitchen being a mess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> It's been such a long time since I've written anything for public reading. So please be gentle. Besides this is the result of a discussion we had in one of the 00Q FB groups.

“But Daddy, it's not our fault...”

 

“... Father was trying to make dinner. He said it was your anni... anni...”

 

“Anniversary, Leith!”

 

“Yes, Bea, thank you! Your inp... Inp...”

 

“Input, Leith!”

 

“Would you shut up?!”

  
“Twins,” a young man in a white dress shirt was sitting in the middle of the wrecked kitchen, chin on his hand and looking so amused that he had laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. “Do continue with your story?”

 

Two children sighed in unison. They looked almost identical. One of them had blonde hair, the girl, her eyes were as blue as an ocean and the gaze was piercing through anything. The other one, a boy, slightly shorter, with a tuft of dark brown lush hair and greenish eyes.

 

“So... are you trying to tell me that Father made all this mess?” The man gestured around the kitchen that looked like it just seen a huge food war happening. “In order to make us an anniversary dinner?” The crinkly smile was back on the man's face and he looked all dopey eyed and unfocused.

 

Both kids shook their heads viciously in denial.

 

“No?”

 

“No, daddy.”

 

“He was preparing the anni... anni...”

 

“Anniversary!”

 

“Yes, that. For you alone. We are supposed to have a sleepover with Aunt Eve!” Kids ran from the kitchen to the front doors.

 

“Una, Beathan. It's so good to see you! Where is your father?” Female voice could be heard from the foyer.

 

“Father is not here, but daddy is. I think we ruined their anni... anni..”

“Anniversary!” Girl sighed.

 

“Oh!?” The woman was surprised. One of her eyebrows raised. “Q? What happened? Did you and Bond...”

 

“No, I think I ruined the surprise dinner with coming home early.” The young man was still sitting at the kitchen table leaning on his hand.

 

“Well... what are you going to do?” She had two kids at her sides who were holding backpacks suddenly in their hands.

 

“Go with Auntie Eve. Una, stop pestering Beathan for not knowing how to pronounce things.” He scolded the girl. “And Beathan, don't be so harsh to your sister, she is trying to help you.” Q looked at them sternly.

 

“Yes, daddy!” They chorused, grabbed the dark haired woman and dragged her out of the appartment.

 

“I will bring them back tomorrow at 18:00, Q. Have a lovely anniversary!” The doors closed gently behind her.

 

“I was hoping to clean all this mess up before you came back from HQ!” A deep raspy voice sounded from the arch entry to the kitchen.

 

Q looked at the man leaning on the doorway. He was blonde and reminded so much of Una it was remarkable she really wasn't his kid by genes. Q smiled.

 

“I am sorry I ruined the anniversary dinner.”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I brought Thai takeaway. Q, you can go have a bath while I clean this mess.”

 

“James... no... Come sit with me... We can share chopsticks.”

 

They were sitting in their messy kitchen with food ingredients on all the counters. They were sharing a cup of rice with chicken and one pair of chopsticks.

 

“It's the best anniversary I ever had. I never want this to end...”

 

“Quentin, stop being so melodramatic. We are still going to the opera tonight!”

 

You could hear laughter ringing in the apartment long after that.

 


End file.
